contrato para amar
by Magiiebl0od
Summary: pAUSADA TEMPoRALMENTE.te casarias sin estar enamorada por el bien de tu familia? soportarias malos tratos de parte de tu esposo para salvar a tu padre? y si te enamoraras en el camino y el solo quisiera venganza?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. La historia es mía.**

**Introducción**

por el poder que me otorga la ley los declaro marido y mujer¨

Aquí estaba yo, casándome con un hombre al cual no amo para poder salvar a mi familia. Una chica de veinticuatro años amarrando su vida a un magnate de negocios que solo me ve como un premio al fin conseguido. Ninguna excusa es suficiente para arruinar así mi vida, pero por mi familia y su bienestar haría esto y un millón de cosas mas.

**Capitulo 1**

_hay dos palabras doradas _

_que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas._

_Por que tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_y el silencio se rompió en tu mirada._

**BELLA POV**

Desperté a las seis de la mañana como rutinariamente lo hacia, tome una ducha y vestí rápidamente, fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para mis hermanos Camille y Sebastien quienes bajaban a las siete para irse al college, subí a darle los medicamentos a Charles, mi papa. Por ultimo partí a mi trabajo, suelo ser siempre puntual pero hoy tengo que hacerlo al doble. El nuevo dueño del resort iría a conocer las instalaciones y a los empleados y yo no podía darme el lujo de poner en peligro mi trabajo pues aunque el salario no era mucho si era indispensable en casa.

Cinco años atrás mi padre quedo en la ruina y a consecuencia de eso mi madre nos abandono para irse a París con mi abuela. Poco tiempo después la desgracia nos volvió a alcanzar cuando le detectaron a papa un tumor en el cerebro, con el paso del tiempo fue empeorando ya que no contábamos con el dinero suficiente para costear los tratamientos completos, solo podíamos pagar los medicamentos.

Logre llegar a tiempo pues detrás de mí entro el señor Cullen, quien cito a todos los jefes de departamentos y se encerraron en la sala de conferencias por un tiempo largo, rato después mando llamar a los restantes al lobby para hacer la presentación oficial. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, usaba un traje negro con corbata y zapatos a juego. Llevaba lentes oscuros tipo aviador pero lo que mas me impacto fue su hermoso y despeinado cabello bronce, incluso me pareció conocido.

Buenos días.- saludo

Buenos días señor

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y como sabrán he comprado el resort y la cadena de hoteles Eclipse quien a partir de ahora tendrá el nombre de Amanecer. Técnicamente todo sigue igual a excepción de algunos socios que son los señores Jasper Hale y Emmet Mcarty . eso es todo, regresen a sus puestos.

Al parecer el señor Cullen era hombre de pocas palabras pero con una personalidad bastante fuerte pues su forma de hablar y sus gestos dejaban muy en claro que el era el que estaba a cargo. El resto de la mañana paso sin complicaciones , el nuevo dueño y su equipo de trabajo eran personas bastante organizadas pues dividieron a todos los empleados en tres grupos para realizarles entrevistas. Al primer grupo lo entrevistaría el señor Hale, al segundo el señor Mcarty y al ultimo el señor Cullen. Para mi mala o buena suerte viéndolo de diferentes puntos de vista me toco con el señor Cullen, quien me mando a hablar alrededor de las dos de la tarde a la hora que se suponía era mi salida.

Toque su puerta y una melodiosa voz me indico que pasara:

Buenas tardes señor.- salude en tono formal.

Tome asiento.- indico.- le hare una serie de preguntas para ver si es una persona competente de acuerdo al resort. ¿esta de acuerdo señorita…

Swan. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

Pude notar como sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos y en ellos se encendía cierto grado de ¿furia? No entendía que sucedía pues al parecer el estaba molesto por algo y según yo no había cometido ningún error.

- Isabella Swan? - volvió a repetir , mejor dicho escupió las palabras.

-si señor, ese es mi nombre .- le conteste de forma muy cautelosa.

- lo siento querida pero hoy no es tu día de suerte y mucho menos lo es al toparte conmigo. Estas despedida .- dijo maliciosamente

-despedida? Pero… ¿Por qué?

No entendía que sucedía pues no tenia ni diez minutos en su oficina y ya estaba despedida. Eso era algo sumamente injusto, no tenia ningún motivo para despedirme.

-no te acuerdas de mi?

-no .-respondí sinceramente

- pues que lastima por que yo nunca te olvidare a ti y a tu maldita familia, no olvidare jamás que por su culpa mi madre murió. Todo por culpa de tu maldito ego y ambición Isabella.

-pero si yo apenas lo conozco.- me defendí

-no , eso no es cierto o es que ya no te acuerdas de Edward Masen el pobre iluso chofer de la mansión Swan. Al que despidieron por los berrinches de su estúpida hija mayor.- me dijo con ira contenida.

-por favor…

- no hay excusas linda, esta vez los papeles están invertidos y te hare sentir por la humillación que yo pase.

Santo Dios , no podía imaginar todo el odio que el contenía para con mi familia y para conmigo. Ahora lo comprendía todo pues lo que dijo era verdad, por mi culpa lo habían echado a su madre Elizabeth y a el de mi casa.

-lo siento.- apenas articule palabra.

-no lo sientas, eso ya esta hecho y con un ¨lo siento¨ no cambiaran las cosas.-estaba rabioso.- recoge tus cosas y lárgate de mi empresa. Los señores se aseguraran de que lo hagas.-dijo señalando a un par de corpulentos hombres que estaban parados ya en su puerta.

No estaba segura en que momento mi día se había convertido en una pesadilla pero lo que tenia muy en claro eran los problemas que se avecinaban en mi familia pues no habría dinero para comprar los medicamentos para papa y el sueño de ir a la universidad para Sebastien quedaba hecho añicos.

**Notas de la autora: **aquí traigo una historia nueva totalmente diferente a las que están acostumbrados a ver en la serie Twilight.

Me ha encantado escribir e idear la historia, jaja solo Nay ya sabe como va a ser la trama, de hecho ella me ha dado ideas re locas, gracias chika. En este fic va a aparecer un Edward que dejo de lado su caballerosidad y respeto para convertirse en un frívolo playboy y hasta maldito desgraciado con las mujeres, en especial con Bella por eso es raiting M , pues contendrá alguno que otro lemmon y palabras un poco fuertes. Espero que con el tiempo se vayan a acostumbrando a este Edward y no me maten por idearlo asi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes que no conozcan.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_No fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños y vender el alma_

_para que sintieras algo por mi y hoy ya no me puedo mentir_

_es que tu único amor era el tuyo por ti_

_no fue suficiente vivir traicionándome por ti_

**EDWARD POV**

_**Enero (seis años atrás)**_

_-¡no Edward! Tu no te puedes enamorar de ella.-me abofeteo mi madre para hacerme entrar en razón._

_-por favor mama, compréndeme.-dije tocando el lugar en donde callo su mano._

_-esta mal, esta muy mal. ¡Ella es la hija de los patrones! Vienen de dos mundos completamente distintos._

_-lo se, sin embargo tengo la esperanza que si le declaro mis sentimientos ella me corresponderá._

_-¿y si no? Podríamos perder el trabajo y quedarnos en la calle.- mi madre estaba realmente asustada._

_- confía en mi, ya veras como todo sale bien.- me acerque a ella y la abrace_

_-solo espero que no salgas lastimado hijo.-suspiro._

_**Febrero (seis años atrás)**_

_Me encontraba realmente nervioso pues hoy seria el día en que declararía mis sentimientos a Isabella después de pasar por ella a la escuela. Este ultimo mes había estado notando a Bella, no la veía casi en su casa, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear y ya no pasaba a saludar a mi madre. Estar en compañía de su madre y abuela estaba comenzando a afectarle pero eso no me importo cuando la vi subir al coche._

_-señorita Bella ¿podría hablar con usted?- dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-se que a lo mejor le parecerá muy atrevido de mi parte pero ya no puedo aguantar mas, si lo hago exploto…_

_- ¿de que se trata? ¿es grave?_

_-no, es solo que. pues yo…_

_-escúpelo, no tengo todo el día_

_-¡te amo! Eso es lo que me pasa, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi y ese sentimiento ha estado creciendo por Diez largos años._

_En el auto reino el silencio por minutos que parecieron horas , ella se había quedado seria, nunca imagine lo que venia a continuación. Comenzó a soltar tremendas carcajadas gesto que la hacia parecer su abuela y solo escuche con horror las hirientes palabras que emitía._

_-no me jodas con bobadas, por favor ¿en que pensabas Edward? Después de todo mi abuela no estaba equivocada. Los sirvientes son personas oportunistas a la espera de que sus patrones se enamoren de ellos y así salgan de su posición social._

_-pero yo creí que…_

_-¿creiste que yo te correspondía? Eso no pasara mi en tus mejore sueños chico.-sus palabras fueron como puñaladas para mi.- tu eres un simple chofer , no tendrías nada que ofrecer solo pobreza y humillaciones._

_- te ofrecería todo mi amor.-le conteste con un nudo en la garganta._

_-eso no sirve para comer ¡pobre idiota! Ahora deja te de estupideces y llevame al lugar que pedí._

_**Marzo (seis años después)**_

_Hace un mes desde que le declare mis sentimientos a Isabella y ella me había roto el corazón. Mi madre siempre tuvo razón, nunca debi de hacer eso. Ella había dejado que las artimañas de su abuela la enredaran y ahora no era la Bella de la que me enamore. Este dia vendrían los Black, unos vecinos y amigos íntimos de la familia, nos habían ordenado servir de catering en la cena de la noche._

_-me alegro que hayan venido a acompañarnos queridos amigos.- el señor Swan comenzó su discurso.- muchos se preguntaran el motivo de esta cena, pues bien, es para anunciar el compromiso de mi hija Isabella con el honorable joven Jacob Black._

_Todos los presentes aplaudieron excepto yo ¿compromiso? ¿boda? Esto tenia que ser una broma, ella no podía casarse. Mi mente trabajaba a un megabit por segundo haciéndose ilusiones. ¿y si por eso me había rechazado? Seguramente la estaban obligando a contraer matrimonio con Black. Tenia que saber la respuesta y Salí en su búsqueda, la encontré yéndose en dirección a su habitación y la seguí._

_-espera Bella.- detuve la puerta antes de que la cerrara._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿es verdad que te vas a casar con Black?-pregunte_

_-si ¿estas sordo o que? Mi padre lo dijo _

_- ¿te están obligando?- la tome de las muñecas y la acerque a mi._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo queriendo zafarse de mi amarre._

_-solo responde…_

_-no, no me están obligando.- sonrió de manera sarcástica.-¿creíste que lo estaban haciendo? No seas iluso Masen, yo nunca podría fijarme en un pobretón como tu- en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba se burlaba de mi- ya te lo había dicho, pensé que te había quedado claro.- sus palabras encendieron la ira que tenia acumulada y comencé a apretar sus muñecas._

_--suéltame Masen, me estas lastimando-no mas de lo que ella me había lastimado ella- ¡auxilio! ¡Jacob!_

_Black junto a un amigo subieron en su ayuda pero eso no me importo y seguí apretando su delicada piel.- Eres una…puta.-le grite sacando todo el enojo que traia adentro._

_-quiero que quites tus asquerosas manos de mi prometida. -pidió Black, recibí un puñetazo por parte suya, que me hizo caer al suelo, trate de levantarme para defenderme pero fui agredido por los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Sam ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, continuaremos con su tunda allá afuera_

_Fui arrastrado por los dos hombres hacia el patio de la casa, para mi mala suerte mi madre vio en el momento que era arrastrado y golpeado y corrió en mi ayuda._

_-por favor, por favor déjenlo.- pidió llorando. Los hombres accedieron a sus suplicas y se marcharon, no sin antes dejar una advertencia._

_-quiero que tu y tu mierda de hijo se larguen de esta casa.- ordeno Black.- no los quiero ver rondando por aquí o por los alrededores otra vez y creo que esta demás advertirles que después de esto están despedidos._

_Mi madre me ayudo a levantarme para ir a recoger las pocas cosas que teníamos y nos marchamos de esa casa para siempre, dejando atrás sueños , recuerdos pero sobre todo mi corazón para así comenzar de nuevo con una vida que no seria nada fácil vivir._

_-lo siento madre.-dije depositándole un beso en la mejilla.-tu me advertiste y yo no te escuche._

_-shh, no hables cariño te va a hacer mal .- me acurruco entre sus brazos.- esto no tiene importancia, lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro._

Los recuerdos fueron llegando a mi tan vividos y dolorosos. Como si hubiera sido ayer que entregue mi corazón a Isabella Swan y ella lo había destrozado pero lo cierto era que habían pasado ya seis años, seis largos y dolorosos años en los que nunca fui el mismo a causa de su traición, en los que quede hundido en el abismo de su amor. Un amor que trate de olvida pero que solo con verla ocupo mi pensamiento, todos estos días desde que la había echado de mi empresa. Por buena fuente me entere que la enfermedad de su padre estaba ganando terreno pues no tenia el dinero para pagar los medicamentos y estaba seguro que ella vendría a suplicar por su trabajo, y cuando lo hiciera estaré ahí para humillarla como ella habia hecho conmigo. Pagaría con lágrimas y sangre cada pedazo en el que se rompió mi marchito corazón.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡regrese! Jaja solo me paso para avisarles que actualizare cada domingo, si por fin puse un horario de actualización por que no me gusta dejar abandonados mis fic por tanto tiempo , por que créanme yo también soy lector y se lo que se siente, tengo un fic que me encanta es de la serie Harry potter y la autora actualiza cada 5 meses si no es que hasta mas!!!**

Com ya **dije en el otro fic, si quieren un cap el miércoles dejen review!!!**

**No es que sea mala pero véanlo por este lado, un review es la paga para un humilde escritor de fic. Escribi este cap bastante inspirada a causa del chico del que estaba enamorada, el amor no siempre es correspondido y que se le va a hacer!!!**

**He aprendido a superarlo y dejar que vuele a otro ciel, tal vez no existan los príncipes azules y las almas gemelas pero se que en alguna parte del mundo o ya de perdis de mi ciudad esta la persona que me hara feliz.**

**Ciao , les mando besos.**

**Monsezcobar ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**personajes no son mios, son de Meyer. Yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos sin fines de lucro.**_

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: (Edward POV)

_Se que voy a gozar cuando vengas llorando_

_Me voy a burlar de ti al verte arrastrando_

_Te arrepentirás de haberme conocido_

_Por que hoy me declaro tu peor enemigo._

Un mes habia pasado desde que vi por ultima vez a Isabella Swan, un mes que no habia dejado de pensar en ella, recordando sus humillaciones. Creí haber enterrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser el amor que sentía por ella pero después de verle habia vuelto a aparecer, como si la llama jamás se hubiera extinto quedando solo en una pequeña chispa que seguía encendida y luego cuando apareció ella ¡zaz! Se encendió quemando todas las barreras que habia levantado. ¿acaso se puede sentir amor y odio por la misma persona? Al menos yo así lo sentía, amaba a Bella como nunca a nadie pero también la odiaba, un odio que penetraba mis entrañas y me carcomía por dentro.

-señor Cullen, el señor Mcarty desea hablar con usted ¿le hago pasar?- escuche la vos de mi secretaria por el altavoz, sacándome de mi absurdo sueño y haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-déjalo entrar.-ordene. Rato después apareció el enorme fortachón de mi primo, traía un semblante bastante molesto.-¿Qué te sucede Emmet?

-me puedes explicar por que demonios corriste a Isabella Swan?

-no me pareció lo suficientemente apta para el resort, MI RESORT.-dije enfatizando palabras.

-será TU resort, pero no se te olvide que soy uno de los socios.-dijo rabioso. -además creo que la señorita Swan es perfectamente apta para el resort aparte la pobre necesita el dinero pues su padre ha empeorado gravemente desde que la corriste y no puede financiar sus medicamento.

El único que sabia las verdaderas razones por lo cual despedí a Isabella Swan era Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo y cuñado. La vida se habia encargado de convertirme en lo que era ahora: un patán, confiaba solamente en muy pocas personas, era pedante y sínico, trataba a las personas como objeto, especialmente a las mujeres que solo las usaba para una noche.

Un años después de habernos corrido de la mansión Swan a mi madre la asesinaron cuando regresaba del trabajo, tan solo para quitarle el poco dinero que traía. Poco tiempo luego, mi tio el Dr Carlisle Cullen dio con mi paradero y me conto un poco de su familia. Venia de una familia adinerada y muy estricta, su hermana Elizabeth Cullen a la edad de diecisiete años se fugo con Edward Masen, su profesor de piano y no volvió a saber de ella hasta pasados unos. A los tres años recibió noticias de que Edward Masen habia muerto, dejándola viuda y con un pequeño de dos años, el habia tratado de buscarla pero su madre se lo prohibió cuando se entero, para ellos su hija estaba muerta. Desde el momento en que mi tio apareció, mi vida cambio, me dio educación y una familia junto a su Esposa Esme y sus dos hijos. Alice y Josh.

-pues si tanto quiere su trabajo que venga ella misma a pedirlo.-dije con voz autoritaria a mi primo.

-Edward tan solo devuélvele el trabajo.

-¡no! Que roge y se humille por el.

-desgraciado.- rebatió. – ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así.

-tu no sabes nada.-le dije postura seria.- asi que mejor no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.- Emmet salió hecho una furia de mi oficina, a el siempre le desagrado la forma en que trataba a las personas, especialmente a las mujeres. Mi primo parecía fuerte y rudo pero era mas dulce que un algodón de azúcar.

Cuatro días pasaron desde la pelea con Emmet. Esta mañana me levante como siempre para ir al trabajo, solo que hoy no dejaba de pensar en lo que debía hacer con Bella. Simplemente le pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y ella tenia que doblegarse ante mi. Todo para ayudar a su padre y hermanos. Estaba demasiado ocupado esa mañana. El proyecto del nuevo resort en el Caribe estaba a punto de comenzar. Habia aceptado asociarse con Aro Vulturi, un empresario italiano reconocido mundialmente. El proyecto se llevaría a acabo en una isla privada que habia comprado en el Caribe, se construirían cabañas equipadas con elementos de ultima generación.

-¿ya llego el señor Hale?- le pregunte a mi secretaria que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta.

-no señor, llamo para decir que se tardara con el asunto que usted le encomendó.- asentí. Jasper estaba a punto de concretar la compra de una importante propiedad.

-bien.- baje la vista y seguí leyendo el periódico. Pero mi secretaria no se movió, la vi de reojo y lance un suspiro de exasperación.- ¿queria decirme algo mas señorita Mallory?

-disculpe.-se acerco- alguien lo busca.

-¿tiene cita?

-pues no pero…

-pero nada, sabe perfectamente que no recibo a nadie sin cita.-le regañe.-quien es?

-Isabella Swan, señor.

-oh…dile que tengo una conferencia y no podre atenderla.

-señor dice que es urgente.

-¡haz lo que te digo!- me levante de la silla y comencé a caminar por la oficina, caminar siempre me tranquilizaba. Sonreí maliciosamente pues ya sabia que iba a proponerle.

La deje tres horas esperándome hasta que di indicaciones para que la dejaran entrar, Bella tenia el semblante cansado e incluso despertó cierta lastima en mi, se acerco despacio hasta el centro de la oficina y tomo asiento en una butaca.

-no te di permiso para que te sentaras.

-yo..-titubeo-lo siento-dijo levantándose rápidamente.

-siéntate.

-gracias.-pude ver como me miraba molesta.

-realmente pensé que no vendrías, veo que mi primo si te dio mi recado.

-yo…el no sabe que estoy aquí.

-¡vaya!-pude ver como a Bella se le erizaba la piel- así que estamos jugando a las escondidas…

-no es eso, después de la conversación que tuve con el señor Emmet …dijo que lo mejor seria que no viniera; que solo me humillarías pero…pero yo de verdad necesito el dinero y el trabajo.

Contemple a Bella, estaba mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, rodee el escritorio y me sente en el, frente a ella quien estaba sentada y con sus manos apretaba su bolso nervioamente.

-dime Swan…tu prometido o es que debo decir marido? ¿sabe que estas aquí?

-prometido y el no…no metas a Jake en esto.

-bueno si es lo que quieres iremos directamente al punto-encendí un cigarrillo-¿quieres uno?

-no tengo esos vicios.

-mala suerte.-el humo salió de mi boca y Bella hizo una mueca de fastidio-¿no te gusta el humo?-negó con la cabeza-pues que lastima por que ahora te encuentras en mis dominios.

-tan solo dime que es lo que quieres para que me regreses el trabajo y me prestes dinero para los tratamientos de mi padre.-suplico.-hare cualquier cosa.

-¿cualquier cosa eh?-ella se tenso-¿Qué tal si pido un fin de semana de pasión…lo aceptarías?

-¡por supuesto que no!-grito-¿por quien me tomas? Sigues siendo igual de…

-¡alto ahí nena!-mis puños se cerraron- no vengas a juzgarme. Es que acaso su noviecito ya te contagio sus alturas de grandeza?

-¿que quieres decir?

-que te has vuelto arrogante y altanera, mas de lo que eras antes.

-te equivocas. Jacob no es…

-no es mas que un simple y asqueroso emplea duchó, un don nadie.- sonreí orgulloso de mi mismo, me habia puesto a investigar a Jacob Black.

-eres de lo peor, Emmet me lo advirtió.

-¡bien!-aplaudí con sarcasmo-al fin mi primo saco la cara.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-¿crees que quiero follarte?-ella se ruborizo-bueno, no me faltas ganas…a ver si así se te quita lo orgullosa-Bella se volvió a ruborizar- parece que nuestro buen amigo Jacob no te satisface como te mereces.

-deja a Jake en paz-dijo mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Por qué no le dices a el que te de dinero para los medicamentos?-pregunte hirviendo en celos de cómo hablaba de el.

-se lo quitaron…

-¿eso te dijo?-reí mas fuerte.

-basta…no te permito…

-tuno eres nadie para permitirme o no hacer algo…pulgosa.

-eres un…

-¿mounstro?-pregunte- si…todos me dicen lo mismo.

-¿en que te has convertido?

-en lo que tu me convertiste.

-será mejor que me vaya-se levanto de la silla con actitud para irse pero se lo impedí.

-voy a ayudarte.-le dije

-¿Qué? Pero tu…

-costeare el tratamiento de tu padre e incluso te devolveré el trabajo…solo que pondré ciertas condiciones en la forma que me lo pagaras.(el dinero). Algo así como un contrato.

-lo que sea.-dijo feliz casi eufórica, yo le sonreí que escondía una realidad que Bella no vio .

-no me lo agradezcas.

-¿de que se tratara el contrato?

-te daré el dinero a cambio de que-la mire con rabia-te cases conmigo.

-¿perdón?-note como ella rezaba mentalmente para que fuera una broma-no te entendí.

-recibirás el dinero a cambio de que seas mi esposa.-explique- es la manera de estar seguro que lo pagaras con intereses muy altos.

-pero…pero si yo no te amo…y tu…tu me odias.

-bueno, la vida no es color de rosa.

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora: una enorme disculpa por no actualizar la otra semana, explico los motivos en el fic de heridas.

**Y bueno estoy muy preocupada con la epidemia de la influenza que esta vivendo mi país… es sumamente grave y dios quiera se acabe pronto. disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografia.**

**dejeme unreview para alegrame el alma y dia, no sean malas por fis!!!**

**Nos vemos la prox semana.**

**Besos, Monse.**

**edito: pasense por untoched, es de mi mejor amiga les juro que esta super interesante el fic, aunque el prefacio esta revoltozo ^^**

**gracias por sus buenos deseos y preocupaciones por mi y mi familia. hay suspendido clases en todo mexico hasta el 6 de mayo. otra cosita jiji digamos que jacob sera el"dolor de cabeza de edward" pero solo saldra en 2 o 3 capitulos asi que no se preocupen a los que no le agrada este personaje. gracias por sus reviews y perdonen las faltas de ortografia pero ayer subi el cap a las 3 AM y bueno ya tenia sueñito, ustedes comprenderan...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****los personajes no me pertenecen, como muchos de ustedes saben le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo ideo locos fic con ellos.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW ,REVIEW ,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**HAGANME FELIZ ^^ :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: (****Bella POV)**

_Nunca he creído que se llora por amor_

_Siempre he sentido que evitarlo es lo mejor_

_Se que es difícil tomar esta decisión _

_Solo espero estar en lo correcto _

_Y no guardar ningún rencor _

_¿Por qué sentirme así si nunca te ame?_

-No se, déjame pensarlo…por favor.-rogué

-De ninguna manera. Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora.

-¿Quién te crees? No tienes derecho de perturbar así mi vida. ¡Eres la peor basura del mundo!

-Mira.-dijo con asco.- yo hago lo que se me de la gana y en segunda fuiste tu la que vino a mi empresa a pedir. No mas bien a rogar que le devolviera el empleo y pagara el tratamiento para su padre. Tu eres la que perturba su propia tranquilidad. ¡tu maldito orgullo te ciega! ¡tu orgullo y asqueroso ego!.-grito.-toma la maldita decisión ahora.-Me quede callada pensando en lo que me dijo, no pude evitar que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Veo que tomaste tu decisión.-dijo al notar mi silencio.-no vuelvas a molestarme en tu vida por que te juro que no seré tan complaciente contigo.-se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina.-buena suerte _gatita._

_-¡_Espera!.-dije al fin.-esta bien…

-¿Esta bien, qué?-me miro

-Será lo que tu digas. Me casaré contigo…solo…solo dame tiempo para arreglar unos "asuntos".-sonrió burlamente.

-Lo siento.-lo miré con desesperación.- pero mi paciencia expiró, es una pena que tardaras tanto…

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!-dije llorando.-por favor.-el se dio la vuelta.

-No.-dijo sonriendo.-yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas una infeliz caprichosa que pensó que podría responder cuando quisiera.-rió.- ¡el mundo no se mueve de acuerdo a tus preferencias! Deberías entender que hay interese de por medio, es una pena que no sepas aprovechar tus oportunidades.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille y te lo suplique?-se tensó.

-Déjate de estupideces, tu momento ya fue. Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos…me das asco.-me sentí la persona mas miserable del mundo pero me arrodille ante Edward quien se quedo perplejo ante mi actitud.

-Por favor ayúdame, ayúdanos. Te lo pido de rodillas, ¡por favor no me rechaces! Acepta mi respuesta.

-¡Levántate!.-dijo con asco

-¡Por favor!-Edward me zarandeo violentamente.

-Te dije que te levantaras… ¿ahora suplicas? No veo por que lo haces Bella, yo no suplique cuando tus insultos y humillaciones me obligaron a marcharme. Acepte tu decisión aun doliéndome como me dolía.

-Te lo suplico… ¡préstame el dinero! –dije y mis lagrimas aparecieron a chorros.

-¡Cállate! ¡Maldita seas!

-¡NO! ¡No lo hare hasta que me digas que aceptas mi respuesta!

-Eres una…-me levanto de las muñecas poniéndome a la altura de su cara.-¿aceptas casarte conmigo entonces? –asentí vencida y el sonrió triunfante.-bien…le diré a Jasper que arreglé el contrato. Te doy tres días para que le des la buena nueva a tu noviecito.-al escuchar esas palabras me sentí morir.

-¡Pero esta fuera por su trabajo y no regresara dentro de un mes!

-¡Que pena! ¿Por qué no le mandas un e-mail para romper el compromiso? Así te ahorras la vergüenza de cortarlo a la cara y el se vera mas humillado

-Cuando…

-¿Cuándo te daré el dinero?-asentí-no te lo daré.-lo mire confundida.-le diré a Carlisle que busque la mejor clínica para tu padre, el se hará cargo de todo ese asunto.

-Edward, yo…viviré en casa con mis hermanos.-dije tratando de poner condiciones, el me miró y lanzó tremenda carcajada.

-¡Oh No! Tu no estas en condiciones de exigir nada _gatita_, vivirás en mi casa. Punto.-dijo saliendo por fin de la oficina, ya todo estaba resuelto, mi sacrificio valdría la pena.

Regresé a casa con sentimientos encontrados, esto no podía se cierto, justo me tenía que pasar a mí. Edward me ponía entre la espada y la pared, estaba dispuesto a costear el tratamiento de mi padre pero a cambio tenía que ser su esposa. Esto no podría ir mas mal, se suponía que yo estaba comprometida y "enamorada" de Jacob, lo amaba si, pero mi familia importaba mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo y estaba dispuesta a casarme con un hombre que solo quería humillarme. Tenía que hablar lo antes posible con mis hermanos, a Camille y a Daniel les tomaría por sorpresa mi matrimonio y los sorprendería a un mas que el novio no fuera Jake si no otro. Encontré a mis hermanos reunidos en la sala.

-Hola chicos.-salude

-Hola Bells.-respondió Cami.–ven a sentarte con nosotros, estamos viendo una película.

-Camille, Daniel. Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante.-me acerque a donde ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿tu jefe te devolvió el trabajo?-pregunto preocupado Dan

-Si y también me ofreció pagar el tratamiento completó de papa.

-¡Oh Bella! Eso es maravilloso.-exclamó mi pequeña hermana.

-Lo es…pero a cambio tengo que ser su esposo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se exaltó Daniel.-¿aceptaste?

-Si.-los miré tristemente.-descuiden, todo estará bien. Se los prometo.

-No tienes que hacer esto por nosotros Bella…

-Es la única forma de conseguir el dinero Camille.

-No, no es la única y lo sabes.-interrumpió Dan.- te he dicho un millón de veces que puedo conseguir trabajo para poder traer mas dinero a casa y así costear los tratamientos de papa.

Después de que mi madre nos abandonara y que papa enfermara, Daniel tomó el lugar de hombre de la casa, no por que se lo hubieran pedido si no por que el creyó que era su deber. Era extremadamente protector con Camille y conmigo , muchas veces se había planteado la idea de dejar la escuela para buscar trabajo pero nunca se lo permití ni permitiré; debe de cumplir su sueño de ir a la universidad y así convertirse en medico forense. Por otro lado Camille era el "eslabón mas débil" de la familia, mi hermana aun extrañaba a mama y la deprimía ver a Charlie postrado en una cama, todas las noches despertaba bañada en sudor y gritando el nombre de Renné. Camille tenía nueve años cuando ella se largo con a abuela dejándonos abandonados , para mis hermanos yo era prácticamente su segunda madre y para mi ellos eran mis hijos.

-saca esa maldita idea de tu cabeza Daniel Swan.-le regañe.-ya te he dicho un millón de veces también que tu único deber es estudiar.

-Pero Bella…

-Bella nada. Ustedes me apoyaran en esta decisión y la aceptaran. ¿entendido?

-Si.-dijeron al unisonó

-Muy bien… ¿Qué les parece si pedimos una pizza para celebrar que papa muy pronto volverá a estar sano?

-Ok, pero solo si yo invito.-nos anuncio Dan a Cami y a mi.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano y que hiciste con el?

Daniel fue a la cocina por los teléfonos para la pizza mientras yo arreglaba un poco la casa con ayuda de Camille.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó al fin

-¿De verdad que, Cami?

-¿Es verdad que papa se curara y estará de nuevo con nosotros?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada y los ojos brillando por la acumulación de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que si! Ya lo veras pequeña…-le conteste a mi hermanita con un nudo en la garganta para luego estrecharla entre mis brazos y mis lagrimas traicionera escaparan de mis ojos, sentimos como Daniel se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Muy pronto lo tendremos entre nosotros, ya lo verán.-nos animó.

En la media noche cuando ya todos estaban dormidos me dispuse a escribir el e- mail donde rompía el compromiso con Jacob para después enviárselo, no pude evitar soltar lagrimas de cocodrilo cuando lo hacia, no me gustaba en absoluto ser débil pero toda esta situación superaba mi capacidad de fuerza. Por una parte me alegraba pero por la otra me estaba muriendo de miedo, Edward solo me quería para humillarme pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente? Lo amé en el pasado eso era verdad pero ahora no era como antes, el y yo ya no éramos los mismo.

_Querido Jacob:_

_Siento decírtelo de este modo pero ha surgido una situación inesperada. Resulta que el nuevo dueño del resort es Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como Masen. En mi vida planeé volver a verle eso te lo puedo jurar, el esta lleno de tanto odio en contra mía así que con tan solo verme me despidió, pase un mes sin empleo, un mes en donde la salud de mi padre empeoro al grado de dejarlo postrado en una cama. Hace unos días fui a verle para rogarle que me devolviera el trabajo, al principio se negó pero luego me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Se ofreció a pagar el tratamiento entero de Charlie a cambio de que…me casara con el. Se que te parecerá una locura el que me case con el amándote a ti pero sabes que por mi familia estoy dispuesta a entrar al mismísimo infierno. De verdad siento mucho romper de esta manera nuestro compromiso pero creo que me evitara un tremendo dolor que al decírtelo personalmente, sin mencionar que no puedo esperar tanto pues en tres días es la boda. Lo siento tanto._

_Con amor._

_Bella._

Pulse el botón de enviar. Bien ya estaba hecho, oficialmente habia terminado mi compromiso con Jacob Black para casarme con Edward Cullen, No había marcha atrás y ahora menos que nunca me podía arrepentir. Muy pronto seria la señora Isabella Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Hola gente!!**

**Como están? Yo aquí encerrada en mi ksa por lo de la influenza, aprovechando para leerme tanto fic se me cruce en el camino^^...... ****Quiero agradecer a ****Darla Girlmore**** por sus buenos consejos, ¡gracias chica! Los he tomado en cuanta como veras. Mil gracias por todos los review que me dejan, no saben cuanto me emociono al ver mi bandeja de entrada satura. También quiero agradecer a ****Nay****, amiga gracias por leer mis historias y darme muy buenos consejos por MSN sabes que te quiero!! :p**

**Se que mucho se preguntaban si Bella alguna vez sintió algo por nuestro Edward, pues SI , pero eso será mas adelante cuando lo explique… a los que quieren saber si Jake y Bella se acostaron solo les dire una cosa:**

**¡aguantense, no sean ansioso! Ya lo verán, falta poco para que lo descubran muajaja que malvada soy…**

**Bueno dejen review y háganme feliz!!**

**besos y mordidas**

**MOnse**

**REEDITO: perdon si les cause algun tipo de euforia al ver de new la historia como recien actualizada, pero he recibido tan pocos reviews que me he deprimidoT_T no sean malitos...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: **_los personajes como todos ustedes ya sabran son propiedad de Steph Meyer, oh zii tan solo Edward fuera mio? (wuajaja le haría tantas cosas) =D Todo lo demás es propiedad de mi perturbada cabezita!! _

_Bien no los molesto mas…prosigamos con l capi. Una recomendación mas. Escuchen la canción de humíllate del grupo pesado creo q le queda como anillo al dedo a los senimientos de Edd._

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: EDWARD POV

"_humíllate siente lo que yo sentía cuando me dijiste NO_

_Húndete en la soledad, tristeza y el dolor_

_Humíllate del mismo modo como lo hice yo"_

Salí hecho una furia de mi oficina, baje al sótano por mi auto y arranque rumbo al departamento de Jessica. Si…esa noche busque a mi puta oficial como hacia cada vez que estaba tenso y necesitaba una sesión de sexo salvaje para relajarme.

-Edward…te esperaba más tarde.- dijo Jessica.

-Yo puedo llegar a la hora que desee, tu debes estar preparada para mi a todas horas…para eso te mantengo.- le recordé acercándome acechadoramente hacía ella.

Bese a Jessica con furia y pasión, ella me correspondía de la misma manera lo que causo que me excitara a un mas. Baje mi mano hacia su nalga acercándola aun mas a mi miembro recibiendo un ronroneo de su parte. Comencé a despojarla de sus ropas mientras recibía besos en cuello por parte suya, caminamos un poco hasta llegar al sofá que estaba mas cerca y ahí mismo la penetre. la zorra rugía de placer cada vez que la embestía mas y mas rápido. Tenia que aceptarlo, gozaba del sexo salvaje y sin ataduras que ella me brindaba sin mencionar que era una persona sumamente atractiva, la seguí embistiendo hasta que sentí el orgasmos llegar; no quería correrme dentro de ella así que Salí inmediatamente aun dejándola gritando mi nombre.

-Guau..eso ha sido simplemente grandioso.- me felicito.

-Todas las mujeres que he tenido en mi cama quedan satisfechas.-dije socarronamente.- pero aun no termino contigo.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

El placer que me daba era bastante bueno lastima que comenzaba a aburrirme, mi mente se hallaba en otros asuntos: la respuesta de Bella. Separe a Jessica y comencé a vestirme para salir sin decir ni una palabra.

No podía ir a mi casa, tenia que contárselo a alguien y esa persona sería Jasper Hale mi único y verdadero amigo. Conducía rumbo su casa, era bastante tarde y seguro recibiría un sermón por parte de mi hermana sobre los horarios de visita pero la verdad no me importaba, si no me desahogaba iba a explotar…literalmente.

-Disculpa la hora… ¿te desperté?- pregunte inocentemente y algo burlon. Mi amigo llevaba un pijama a cuadros debajo de una bata muy afelpa dita y como toque final ¡unas pantuflas! Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no reír.

-¡Oh por favor! Te agradecería que no te burlaras del pijama que TU hermana me regalo.- replico bastante apenado.- ¿a que se debe tu visita?

- Vaya, yo pensaba que dormías con algo mas… sexi.-dije estallando en risas.- además ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi queridísimo cuñado?

-Muy gracioso.-rodo los ojos.- ¿quieres algo de beber?

-Un poco de Brandy estaría bien.

Escuche unas pequeñas pisadas acercarse ¡Era el duendecillo! Y venia con su sermón ensayado, estaba completamente seguro.

-Edward. ¿me puedes explicar que demonios haces estas horas en mi casa y con mi novio?

-Perdón, es que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con el.

-¿Y no podrías haber esperado hasta mañana? ¡Hombre si lo tienes todo el santo dia!

-Pensé esperar pero no me aguante.- me encogí de hombros.

-Bien bien. ¿y que es esta vez?... ¿algún importante negocio que no te deja dormir? Y como consecuencia molestas a los otros.- asentí.

Mi cuñado se acerco a mi hermana y la abrazo por la cintura para que se tranquilizara ya que se convertía en un "mounstro" cuando no dormía. ¡Oh Dios! ¡sentía celos de su amor! ¡Por que yo no podía ser Feliz con la mujer que amaba?

-Amor déjalo que hable, se le ve estresado.-me miro.- ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?

-Es que en una semana…me caso.-sonreí de manera estúpida provocando que me recriminara mentalmente. ¡Rayos! No debería estar tan feliz

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tu que?- dijeron al unisonó

-Me caso. ¿Acaso no es genial?

Esta vez fue mi hermana la que hablo, diciendo un comentario no tan fuera de lugar que me hizo volver a mi cruda realidad.

- ¿Quién será la tonta que cometerá semejante idiotez? Por que para casarse o una de dos: deberá estar totalmente loca o necesitada de dinero.- justo en la herida.

-No será Jessica o si?- pregunto preocupada.- por favor dime que no.

- ¡Claro que no! Deja a esa puta de lado.- exclamé.- no tendría la cara para presentarla como mi esposa. ¡Se ha acostado con media ciudad!

-¿Y entones?- preguntó

-Su nombre es Isabella Swan.- contesté y pude ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de mi amigo.

-Amor… ve a la cama, yo te alcanzo luego. Quiero hablar a solas con Edward.- Alice aceptó bostezando y se perdió en las escaleras. Jazz espero hasta que la puerta de su dormitorio azoto.- Edward ¿que carajo planeas? ¿Por qué te empeñas en humillar y destruir la vida de Isabella?

-Por que ella me humillo a mi.- respondí serio.- ¿no es suficiente?

-Todo esto terminara mal ED, lo puedo sentir.

-Al carajo con eso Jasper. La tendré donde quiero y la humillare de la peor manera.- Jasper me miro con compasión y me entrego la copa que seguía estando en sus manos para ver si así lograba calmarme.

-No podrás hacerlo.- suspiró.- aun le amas demasiado.

-¡Yo no le amo!- me exalté

- ¿Entonces por que Coño le pediste que se casaran?

-No fui yo, se lo propuse no te lo voy a negar pero me arrepentí y fue ella la que se postro de rodillas para que la aceptara. Me daba asco la maldita.

- ¿esta necesitada que no lo entiendes?- lanzo un gesto reprobatorio.- bien. ¿Si para eso me despertaste? Eres patético aun que de todos modos has conseguido lo que quieres. Al fin estas cumpliendo tu fantasía de hacerla tuya.

-Exacto.- asentí pausadamente.

-Ok, te escuche. te ruego que ahora me dejes dormir, tengo que ir a hacerle compañía a la persona mas importante para mí.

No tuve mas remedio que acceder a regañadientes, mi mejor amigo me estaba corriendo de su casa y sonaba bastante decepcionado lo cual me hería. Tal vez mi amigo tenia razón, todo este enredo acabaría mal y yo mas herido que nunca. Pero no me importaba con tal de tener a Bella cerca de mí valía la pena, aun que ella no me amara…

- ¿Podrías avisarle a Alice que mañana recibirá una llamada por parte mía? , dile que necesito un favor de su parte.- dije antes de salir por la puerta.

-Pierde cuidado que yo le aviso.

**Notas de la autora: **_chicas perdonen!!_

_De verdad que lo siento por tardar tanto pero este ultimo mes he estado llena de tarea, deberes etc… sin mencionar q esta y la otra semana estoy en examnes finales!! Hagan changuitos, préndanme una veladora o lo que quieran =D esq estoy a punto de reprobar Español. Noo esq no sea buena en la materia (es en una donde se supone voy bien T_T) a muchas de ustedes les consta lo de mis exámenes._

_Pero esq el vocabulario griego es re difícil!! Con sus espiritus,pronombre, consonantes, preposicisiones etc… dios no quiero reprobar!!_

_Bueno cambiando de tema. Vieron los mtv movie awards? OME casi me da un infarto con el casi beso y me mate de risa con kristen y su caída de premio!!_

_Sin mencionar con lo que se vino después Kris y Rob en el hotel de Charlie Chaplin? Jeje yo vii el video y me consta q zii ubo un corto beso en los labios , y no hablemos q como trata la ma Stew a Spunk dios!! Que tan buen yerno srra? Solo ella lo sabe. Asii q Kristen y Robert si están leyendo esto háganme un favor no niegue mas el Robsten que ya los cacharon sisi se que a Summit no le agradara saberlo pero zii por publicidad se refiere que no se preocupe de todos modos los secretos nunca duran para siempre. Tarde o temprano salen a la luz. En fin ya me alargue bastante con el comment y una disculpa por el cap corto pero mi cabeza no da mas, aun tengo q estudiar para español, física y DHP_

_Otra cosa pasense por la historia que voy a subir._

_Se llama SUEÑOS DE UTOPIA les dejo la sinopsis y el sumary:_

**sumary:**_Tres jóvenes. Tres sueños y un sólo destino, en el cual no pueden confiar. Una lucha constante por hacer realidad sus anhelos, pero... ¿Podrán cumplirse ante la inesperada llegada del amor?_

**sinocis:**

_Londres, 1941._

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. Una época dentro de un mundo sumergido en la tempestad, donde reina el caos y la desigualdad. No hay lugar para los sueños._

_Las hermanas Cullen pasarán por muchos obstáculos y no se darán por vencidas hasta lograrlos. Pero no contaban que en su camino se cruzarán tres soldados norteamericanos, haciéndoles experimentar un nuevo sentimiento llamado amor._

_Ahora, ellas tendrán que elegir si seguir luchando por sus anhelos o rendirse ante la guerra. Esa tempestad que destruirá a lo que llaman "hogar", llevándose consigo también sus esperanzas._

Sin mas por el momento debo pedir mi sueldo. Reviews por favor!!

Estoy muriendo de hambre y tengo un hijo q mantener!!

^^ review review review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_bien. Como to0dos aquí sabemos los personajes de la saga crepúsculo le pertenecen a Mrs. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos con lo que perturbada cabezita idea ^^._

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: EDWARD

_Por su amor haz hecho cosas que jamás harías por mí_

_Las mismas que yo como un tonto hice por ti_

_Por tu amor renuncie a mi vida por vivir tu vida_

_Te odiare si no vuelves no hay remedio, te odiare_

_Y aunque parezca absurdo el tiempo, te amaré _

_Y si tu amor no vuelve mi alma ira a buscarte lejos de mi cuerpo_

_Y es que un maldito imbécil me robo tu amor…_

_**Septiembre 2002 (siete años atrás)**_

_Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, rodeada de mis amistades y de su familia deseándole un feliz cumpleaños; si…este día cumplía dieciséis años y como los años anteriores su madre le organizaba una fiesta, aunque yo lo veía de forma absurda ¿para que organizar una majestuosa fiesta si no iban a invitar a los verdaderos amigos de Bella? La señora Swan preparaba la fiesta con dos meses de anticipación y como siempre solo invitaba a sus amistades e hijos de estas. Personas de las cuales Bella ni siquiera sabia su nombre… irónico lo se, yo su mejor amigo estaba encerrado en la cocina junto con mi madre, espiando la dichosa fiesta, mientras en mi interior me moría de ganas de estar allá y hacerle pasadera la velada a mi amiga…de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado._

_-Basta Edward, si la señora entra a la cocina y te ve espiando la fiesta se encolerizara de tal manera que ¡Dios nos proteja!_

_-Mama sabes bien que no me importa en absoluto que la Señora Swan se moleste, yo solo quiero estar allá con ella… no sabes lo triste que se ve._

_-Pobre Bella.-suspiró.- A veces me pregunto por que su madre esta encaprichada en hacerle fiestas que ella no disfruta._

_-¡Pues pare que será mujer! Renné Swan quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo que es la madre perfecta y que se preocupa de sus hijos cuando en realidad prefiere irse de compras a Paris.- acuse enojado.- muchas veces Bella me ha dicho que cambiaria todo lo que tiene por tan solo el amor de su madre._

_-Pobre niños…siento tanta lastima por ellos ¡el padre se la vive en sus viajes de negocios y la madre se larga de vacaciones! Me podrán llamar metiche pero esa no es una familia._

_La conversación con mi madre se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando de pronto alguien entro a la cocina, para ser honesto supe de quien se trataba pues su olor alerto mis sentidos, podría reconocer ese aroma en cualquier lugar._

_-Disculpen.- dijo de manera tímida al notar que había interrumpido la charla.-Lizzie, mi madre quiere que prepares café y té para el postre._

_-Enseguida.-respondió mi madre._

_Se recargo en la puerta de la cocina y exhalo aire, se veía bastante cansada y atosigada, conociéndola como la conocía estaba seguro que lo que en verdad quería era estar en su recamara leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio o alguno de sus otros libros de romance clásico._

_-¿Bella estas bien?-pregunté._

_-Si.-calló-¿sabes? Hubiera preferido mil veces pasar mi cumpleaños contigo, que me llevaras a la heladería y diéramos un paseo por el parque a estar rodeada por un millón de gente y sentirme completamente sola.- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla._

_En ese momento quise acercarme a ella y abrazarla para consolarla pero si su madre o alguien mas nos veía… mis días como empleado en la casa Swan estaría acabados, no habia mas remedio que conformarme diciéndole palabras de apoyo._

_-Hagamos un trato.- me miro.- mañana haremos todo eso y mas, pero prométeme que por ahora harás como si disfrutaras la fiesta y cambiaras esa cara triste por una sonrisa._

_Lo que se venia a continuación no me lo esperaba. Era una suerte que mi madre hubiese ido por el café a la alacena de la parte trasera por que si no… ¡estaba seguro que me hubiera jalado las orejas y dado un sermón con duración indefinida! Bella saltó de su silla emocionada y me plantó un beso…en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios. Fue un beso tierno y tímido, yo estaba completamente sorprendido. De verdad que ni en mis mejores sueños lo imaginaba pero la verdad era que ¡ella me habia besado, a mí!_

_-Este… supongo que am, me tengo que ir.-dijo con un adorable rosado en sus mejillas._

_-Si… yo…yo iré a ver si mama necesita ayuda._

_-OK, después de la escuela te estaré esperando…para el helado que prometiste._

_-Después de la escuela será.-le dedique una sonrisa._

_Aparque donde comúnmente lo hacía para esperar a los hermanos Swan a la salida del colegio privado Saint Abrí School, deseaba con ansias verla de nuevo ya que desde la noche anterior luego del beso se dedico a evitarme._

_Sus hermanos Daniel y Camille salían del primario media hora antes que ella, por lo que me dedique a platicar con ellos mientras sus clases terminaban._

_-¡Edward!- exclamó la pequeña niña- hoy la Miss me ha colocado una estrella de la buena conducta- dijo emocionada._

_-¡no seas fanfarrona enana! –el niño que venia de tras para tratar de molestar a su hermana- ni con una tonta estrella lograras que mama y papa te pongan atención, para ellos eres una tonta._

_La pequeña niña hizo un puchero, esta vez su hermano se habia excedido de tal manera que Camille amenazaba con llorar enfrente a todos los maestros y alumnos de la institución, salí del auto y me dirigí hacía donde se encontraba la pequeña con los ojos cristalinos; di una rápida mirada de desaprobación a Daniel y tome en brazos a la pequeña._

_-No llores Cami.-me abrazó.- tu hermano solo lo dice para molestarte. Tu eres una niña preciosa ¿dime que padres no te querrían como hija? Eres educada, tierna y muy inteligente._

_-No es cierto Edward, mi hermano tiene razón.-lloriqueó.- tal vez si fuera mas bonita, mami y papi se quedarían conmigo._

_-Eso no es verdad Camille, nuestros padres en verdad nos quieren…solamente que no tienen tiempo para estar con nosotros.- Bella apareció detrás de un gran tumulto de gente, se veía hermosa con su uniforme. Me dedico una enérgica sonrisa y me quito a su pequeña hermana para cargarla ella._

_-Además Daniel esta celoso por que a ti te felicitaran y él se ganara una reprimenda por que hoy se peleo ¿verdad Daniel?_

_-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto el niño molesto._

_-¡Dios! No hay otro tema de conversación en los pasillos… tu directora me aviso que mis padres recibirían una llamada hoy en la tarde._

_-¡Demonios! ¡Esa vieja chismosa hará que Charlie no me de mesada por un mes!_

_-Tú te lo buscaste…_

_Subimos todos al auto y partí rumbo a la mansión en donde mama ya esperaba a todos para alimentarlos y ponerlos a hacer los deberes. Que ironías de la vida, mi propia madre era mucho más madre de esos niños que la señora que los pario, pero bueno… a Elizabeth la llenaba de gusto serlo._

_Terminando la comida Bella subió a su recamara para arreglarse ya que en la tarde iríamos a tomar un helado como le prometí. Me encontraba alistando el carro cuando ella apareció, se metió dentro de el y partimos rumbo a la heladería._

_-Gracia Edward.- dijo cuando llegamos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por ser mi amigo, por que tú sabes cuando estoy mal y haces todo lo posible para aliviarme el dolor._

_Sentí que mi corazón iba a ritmos desenfrenados al escuchar esas palabras, Bella era mi vida, aunque ella no lo supiera la amaba demasiado y que ella diera pequeñas muestras de afecto me llenaba de felicidad._

_-No hay problema, además tu también me escuchas y das consejos cuando te necesito.- la abracé- para eso son los amigos ¿Qué no?_

_Caminamos sin rumbo hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parquecito, estaba lleno de juegos infantiles pero no habia muchos niños alrededor. De pronto Bella desapareció de mi lado, por un momento me preocupe pero mis nervios se calmaron cuando la vi sentada en un columpio tratando de impulsarse._

_-¿Quieres que te empuje?-pregunte cuando llegue hasta ella._

_-Por favor. Creo que soy bastante debilucha para esta cosa-sonrió de manera angelical._

_Pasamos largo tiempo en el columpio, Bella reía como niña pequeña como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía y a mi me llenaba de orgullo ser la persona que le daba eso momentos tan agradables en los que se veía tan tierna y hermosa por igual. De repente su voz me saco que mis cavilaciones._

_-¿Edward?-pregunto de manera tímida_

_-¿si? Oh perdona, creo que me excedí en la fuerza aplicada para mover el columpio…_

_-No. No es eso… lo que sucede es am…_

_-¿Qué? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no tengas pena._

_-Es que me preguntaba si me podrías hacer un favor- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, adoraba el color rosado que predominaba en ellas cada vez que ella se ponía nerviosa u apenada. _

_-Claro, solo dime de que se trata y lo hare._

_Ella sudo por un momento pero yo la anime a hablar, esta intrigado ¿Qué favor quería que le hiciera para que se sonrojara de esa manera? No lo sabía pero estaba claro que no me quedaría con la duda._

_-Podrías… ¿Podrías besarme?_

_-¿perdón?- habré escuchado bien, ella estaba pidiéndome un beso. ¡Rayos Edward! Creo que estar tan enamorado comenzaba a hacerme delirar._

_-Yo… Lo siento. Solamente que pensé que tu siendo mi mejor amigo, me ayudarías a practicar… ya sabes. No quiero ser una inexperta cuando tenga novio._

_-¿Tu quieres que te de tu primer beso?_

_-Si…si-el rubor volvía aparecer en la cara de la chica. Mi corazón empezó a dar saltos de alegría, ella quería que yo fuera su primer beso. Algo tuve que hacer bien en esta vida para recompensarme de esta manera._

_-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Yo seré tu primer beso._

_-Si, eso es lo que quiero._

_Comencé a acercarme de manera pausada hacia su rostro, a cada acercamiento que daba podía percibir su dulce aliento. Bella se encontraba nerviosa, lo podía sentir, su corazón tenia pulsaciones mas rápidas que las normales y no la culpa ¡yo también estaba temblando! Por un lado estaba emocionado por ser su primer beso pero por el otro estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Y si esto cambiaba la amistad que teníamos? Mande al demonio la poca cordura que quedaba en mi cuando la sentí demasiado cerca. Pose mi boca en sus suaves labios y comencé a moverlos de manera lenta y pausada, acaricié su mejilla para darle cierta confianza de que todo estaría bien. ¡Dios cuanto la amaba! Ella movía sus labios al compas de los míos, se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa, sus manos las coloco en mi cintura después de liberar una larga batalla sobre donde ponerlas. Aun percibía el sabor del helado de chocolate que minutos antes habíamos comido, su olor a fresa y cerezas inundaba mis sentidos, cada poro de mi ser lo percibía pero todo llega a su fin y este beso no era la excepción. Un primer beso tenía que ser tierno y romántico a la vez y yo no quería asustarla al tratar de profundizar el beso por lo que me aleje de ella. Bella tardo unos segundos mas en abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad mientras yo disfrutaba mirarla._

_-No besas tan mal para ser la primera vez Swan.- dije de manera socarrona para alivianar las tensiones._

_-Gracias…tú tampoco besas mal Cullen._

_Nuestras risas se oyeron por el parque y un par de personas nos miraron de manera rara al estallar en risas pero eso no nos importo, seguimos disfrutando de los juegos que había en el parque y de la compañía que nos brindábamos mutuamente._

¡No! Otra vez no. Me obligue a olvidar ese recuerdo y ahora lo soñaba, esto era el colmo; Desde que habia vuelto a ver a Isabella Swan mi subconsciente desenterró los recuerdos que tenia de nosotros dos de donde los habia enterrado, en el fondo de mi alma y para hacer las cosas aun mas peores se dedicaba a que los soñara todas las noches desde el recuentro.

Encendí la lámpara de noche para que la luz inundara la habitación, Salí de la cama de manera brusca, llevando solamente unos bóxers puestos (esto lo tenía que poner, de tan solo imaginarlo se me hace agua la boca y me pongo sonrojada. Sin mencionar que la risita nerviosa se apodera de mi ) y me dirigí al bar que tenia en mi departamento. Un buen Tequila aliviaría la frustración que sentía.

_me encontre con otro amor  
Y que en sus brazos fui dejando de quererte, te aborresco desde el dia de tu traición  
y que hay momentos que he deseado hasta tu muerte._

_Aca entre Nos, Quiero que sepas la verdad, no te he dejado de adorar y hoy que a mi lado ya no estas no queda mas confesar  
que ya no puedo soportar, que estoy odiando sin odiar  
porque respiro por la herida._

¿Por qué Isabella? ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme como lo hice yo? ¿Por qué preferiste al maldito de Black antes que a mí? ¿Qué te ofreció el que yo no te haya ofrecido? La respuesta era simple. Dinero, mucho dinero y estándar social.

Maldecía el día en que mis ojos se fijaron en ella y le entregara mi corazón. Un corazón que hoy solo tenia odio para ofrecerle, las personas que dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas están muy equivocados, han pasado seis años desde que le declare mi amor y no recibí mas que humillaciones de su parte. Seis años de amor y odio contenidos en mí para una sola persona.

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, después de aquel sueño no pude volver a dormir. Me duche y vestí. Para ir a la oficina siempre llevaba traje, esta ocasión era un traje gris, blusa blanca y corbata negra. Lolita, la señora que se encargaba del aseo de mi departamento habia llegado desde hace rato.

-Señor ¿quiere que le prepara algo de desayunar?- hablo con su voz amable y a la vez respetuosa.

-No muchas gracias, solamente tomare un zumo de naranja por favor.

-Enseguida la preparo.

Mientras preparaba el zumo, me senté en uno de los bancos de madera que estaban en la cocina. Ese sería un día bastante ocupado, hoy llegarían los asistentes de Aro Vulturi para observar como íbamos en el proyecto, sin mencionar la junta de consejo que hoy se haría.

¡Demonios! Había olvidado completamente llamar a New York. Marque el numero de manera rápida, timbró un par de veces antes de que alguien respondiera.

-Casa de la señora Denalí. ¿En que puedo servirle?- contesto el ama de llaves.

-Buenos días. Soy Edward Cullen, comuníqueme con la señora Tanya enseguida.

-Claro señor Cullen.

El ama de llaves fue en busca de la Tanya quien rato después atendió el teléfono.

-¿Edward?- preguntó una adormilada Tanya.

-Disculpa que llame a tan tempranas horas pero tendré todo el día ocupado y no creó que le pueda llamar después para felicitarlo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. El ya debe estar despierto, sabes que este día le pone bastante feliz.- mi ex novia llamó a la mucama para que fuera al cuarto del niño.

Anthony, mi hijo, hoy cumplía cuatro años de vida. Y como todos los años después de que su madre y yo termináramos y el se fuera a vivir a New York con ella recibía una llamada de mi parte para felicitarlo.

-¿Papi?- escuche su voz por el auricular

-¡Feliz cumpleaños campeón!

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Dijo emocionado- pensé que me llamarías mas tarde. ¿Vendas para la fiesta que mami me hará?

Muchas veces deseaba pasar mas tiempo con mi hijo, Anthony era lo mejor que me habia pasado desde que ella rompiera mi corazón, era de las pocas veces que le agradecía el haberme rechazado. Mi hijo era físicamente parecido a mi a excepción de los ojos que eran de un azul profundo como los de Tanya, él habia nacido de mi relación con Tanya Denalí, una modelo de talla internacional a quien habia conocido mientras cursaba una maestría en la carrera de Administración de empresas en la universidad de Harvard y a quien por cierto abandone tiempo después de que naciera mi hijo. Ella quería que nos casáramos para darle al niño una familia pero yo no compartía sus ideas, se me hacia absurdo amarrarme a alguien a quien no amaba solamente para darle al pequeño una familia. Bien podría tener un padre y una madre sin estar casados sin mencionara que le evitaría menos sufrimiento que verme pelear con su madre a diario por el mismo cuento.

-No, no podré asistir campeón. Lo siento- escuche como mi hijo suspiraba y se le aguadaba la voz- pero prometo que en corto tiempo vendrás a visitar a tus abuelos y tíos.

-¿Y a ti?

-A mi también e incluso te llevare a Disneyland como regalo de cumpleaños

-¡De lujo!- mi hijo habia recuperado el tono normal de su voz y ahora sonaba extasiado por la idea- ¿crees que pode lleval al señor bigotes a tu casa?

-¿Señor bigotes? Y ¿ese quien es?- pregunte de manera divertida.

-Es mi nuevo perrito, mi mami me lo regalo de cumple.

-Muy bien entonces creo que dentro de poco el señor bigotes y tu vendrán a visitarme- podía imaginar los saltitos que Anthony estaría dando en su cama-ok, nos vemos Campeón y que tengas un feliz cumple.

Corte la llamada, Lolita ya me habia acercado el zumo para que lo bebiera sin mencionar que me estaba retrasando.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el niño Anthony, señor?-preguntó

-Excelente, hoy su madre le preparara una fiesta de cumpleaños, le regalo un cachorro y cuando venga de visita lo llevare a Disneyland.-le conté de manera resumida- Lolita me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la oficina. Cuida el Departamento por favor.

-Pierda cuidado señor.

Salí del departamento y tome el ascensor. Cuando llegue al lobby pedí que Javier, el ballet me trajera el auto para partir a la oficina.

-Aquí tiene las llaves-dijo entregándome las llaves mientras abordaba el Aston Martin.

-Gracias.

De camino a la oficina marque el numero de Alice, necesitaría de su ayuda ya que dentro de poco presentaría de forma oficial a Isabella Swan como mi prometida ante mi familia. Presentarla ante mis padres era un poco contradictorio a lo que planeaba hacer pero ellos no tenían la culpa del pasado, el anhelo de Esme y Carlisle era verme casado, que sentara cabeza y yo se los iba a cumplir aunque fuera pura fachada.

-¿Aló?

-¡Hey Al, necesito que me hagas un favor!

-Si yo muy bien ¿y tu hermanito? Si tuve una gran jaqueca por tu intromisión de ayer en la noche, sin mencionar que mi marido se fue a acostar bastante molesto- la voz cantarina de Alice inundó mis oídos, como siempre tan directa.

-Ok ya entendí. Disculpa que ayer haya ido a tu casa a altas horas de la noche. Perdóname por poner de un humor de perros a tu marido pero por favor ¡necesito de tu ayuda!

-Edward Cullen pidiéndome ayudo ¿a mi?- soltó una tremenda carcajada seguida de frases en sarcasmo- eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, hay que aprovechar la jugosa oferta.

-¡Basta Alice! Si vas a estar burlándote mejor le pido ayuda a otra persona- ese jueguito de mi hermana comenzaba a enfadarme.

-Esta bien. Dime hermanito ¿para que necesitas la ayuda de la grandiosa Alice Hale?

-Allie necesito que lleves de compras a Isabella Swan, mi prometida; a ella y a toda su familia puesto que mañana Esme ofrecerá una cena para conocerla.

-¿¡Es en serio!? Genial Eddy ¡por fin conoceré a la chica que logro atraparte!- gritó de manera entusiasmada- ¿A dónde paso por ella?

Le di la dirección de Isabella Swan a mi hermana, Alice era la persona perfecta para que la llevara de compras. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, mandaba a Bella a comprar ropa decente para mañana en la noche y hacía que Alice la pusiera al tanto de la situación, sin mencionar que también colaboraba en que se conocieran.

Era absurdo aceptar que estaba feliz por que mi familia la conociera y aceptara pero de verdad lo estaba. Bella Swan era el tipo de chica que mi madre quería que tuviera por esposa, tal vez eso también influyo en que le pidiera que se casara conmigo…dejando la venganza de lado, claro esta. Lo cierto era con o sin Venganza Bella Swan estaba a pocos días de ser mi esposa y con ello, mi mujer.

Todo lo que tiempo atrás un maldito me quito.

**

* * *

**

N/A: ¡

_hola chicas! Por fin vuelvo después de dos semanas de ausencia, imagino que nadie se esperaba que edward tuviera un hijo con Tanya verdad? pero ps azii soy yo, me gsta dar sorpresa._

_si se que me quieren matar y hasta mandarme una bomba nuclear a mi casa!! Pero ¡por dios! No tarde tanto. La semana pasada, la antepasada y la que le sigue estuve en exámenes, finales, parciales y departamentales. Me puse a estudiar como loca pues no quería que mis padres me castigaran si reprobaba. Y hoy vengo mas que feliz anunciando que pase en todas las materias!! Hasta en español donde se suponiia estaba a nada de reprobar y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando veo mis calificaciones. 9 en español, 8 en física, química, DHP, estadística, 7 en matematicas y sociales y 10 en historia, y computación. De promedio final un 8.2!! ¡rayos! Ahora espero que me den cambio para en la mañana por que estudiar en la tarde me deja muy poco tiempo para escribir y hacer actividades extra curriculares. Bien por fin estoy de vacaciones, se que la ultima vez deje un cap demasiado corto pero esta vez serán recompensados con 10 paginas de Word y prometiéndoles que a lo mejor actualizare 2 veces por semana mientras siga de vacaciones y no consiga trabajo T_T(alguien quisiera contratar a estar pobre autora para cualquier trbajo disponible?=D ojo, lavo plancho, hago la comida, cuido bebes ¡lo que sea! Nee no es cierto, no lavo ni plancho mi propia ropa, eso lo hace doña Betty, la señora que ayuda a mi mama con el aseo de la casa. Pero en ratos si le ayuda a mi mami a hacer la comida y todos los días sin excepccion le lavo los trates de la misma._

_Me voy, ya saben que me gusta alargarme y mejor me despido_

_Kisses N bites _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Al igual que los extractos de pequeñas frases de canciones le pertenecen a su autor, no pretendo lucrar con ellas, solamente los usos ya que van con los sentimientos de los protagonistas. Yo solo me adjudico la historia del fic… eso sale de mi perturbada cabecita =D_

_Por favor tómense unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme comentarios!!_

_Nos leemos allá abajo…_

* * *

"Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren"

-Joaquín Sabina.

**Capitulo 7: Isabella**

_Tú eras todo para mí, yo no creía más que en ti.__Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión_

_Eras mi voz eras mi hogar, en medio de la soledad una bendición._

_**Noviembre 2002 (siete años atrás)**_

_-Bella, quita esa cara. No me gusta que estés triste y menos por ellos- ahí esta el otra vez, animándome como innumerable de veces lo hacía, llenándome de cierta paz que solo lograba con su presencia._

_-Lo siento Edward pero no puedo evitarlo- lo miré-. Simplemente me duele que no les importemos._

_-Ya, mi niña, no llores- me acunó en sus brazos-, tengo algo para ti- dijo entregándome un pedazo de chocolate Snickers, el cual era mi favorito._

_-Gracias- le conteste todavía un poco afligida, el me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas que hacían que mi corazón saltara de alegría._

_Estábamos sentados en el puente que se encontraba en el pequeño lago que habia en las orillas de la enorme mansión Swan, mi "hogar". Ese era mi lugar preferido en toda la casa, amaba estar ahí en medio de los cisnes, peces y ranas; sentir la brisa de humedad golpeando mi rostro y escuchar los sonidos que los animales producían. Era al lugar que siempre recurría cuando me sentía sola y triste a causa de las continuas peleas de mis padres o por el hecho de que prácticamente nos ignoraban a mis hermanos y a mí, Edward sabia con exactitud como sacarme una sonrisa aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro. Yo lo llamaba "mi ángel salvador", y realmente lo era. _

_Lo amaba tanto, lastima que nunca tendría el valor para decírselo. Era una cobarde en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no quería arriesgarme a que el no sintiera lo mismo. Moriría si el pensara que yo era la típica nena que se enamora del atractivo chico mayor._

_-Edward… ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?- pregunté de pronto, quedándome muda por lo que habia echo._

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas enana?- el estaba tan sorprendido como yo_

_-Simple curiosidad- le conteste tratando de que mi voz se quebrara por el nerviosismo-. ¡Odio que me llames enana! ¿Sabes?_

_-Si, estoy profundamente enamorado- respondió ignorando mi reclamo- nunca creí amar con tanta intensidad como la amo a ella._

_Suspiró a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Sentí que una extraña sensación inundaba mi cuerpo… eran ¿Celos? Si, eran celos. Ardía de celos, sentía envidia de la persona de la cual el estaba enamorado, aquella, la cual habia salido vencedora de su amor. Un amor que yo nunca podría tener._

_-¿Puedo saber quien es?- trate de controlar mi voz ya que comenzaba a cortarse, mis ojos se cristalizaron de pronto y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir._

_-Er…_

_-¡Bella!- gritaron de pronto._

_Aquella voz interrumpió su respuesta, la maldije internamente ya que quería conocer el nombre de la chica que robó su corazón. Una persona se acercaba hacia nosotros, estaba segura que era Elizabeth, la madre de este. Seguro mis padres me llamaban para la cena o simplemente para anunciar que se irían otra vez de viaje como comúnmente lo hacían. Me levante y corrí a su encuentro, ella me abrazó y me condujo adentro de la casa donde efectivamente mis padres me esperaban._

Ring, Ring, Ring

El replicar de mi teléfono celular me despertó. ¡Dios! ¿Quien llamaba a tan tempranas horas? Miré la pantalla para ver el identificador, decía número privado. Respondí y me lleve una enorme sorpresa al escuchar la voz aterciopelada y fría característica de él…

-¿Si?

-Isabella, soy Edward. Solamente llamó para decirte que recibirás la visita de mi hermana, ella te llevara a comprar ropa decente ya que mañana mi madre ofrecerá una cena para conocerte y no quiero que vayas en las horribles y asquerosas prendas con las que te vistes.

-Yo… yo- me quede completamente en blanco, no sabia que excusa darle para evitar bien

-Ok, creo que no esta de mas advertirte que tienes prohibido hablar sobre los motivos por los cuales te casaras conmigo. Ellos no tienen por que saber que te estoy "comprando" así que mejor mantén la puta boca cerrada si no quieres que medite sobre ayudar a salvar la vida de tu patético padre.- colgó.

¡¿Su hermana?! ¿Su hermana vendría aquí? ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Y ahora que le diría?

Salí de mi cama lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la ducha. En tan solo media hora estuve lista para esperar la visita de mi "cuñada". Cuando hube preparado el desayuno subí a despertar a mis hermanos y a darle la medicina a papá.

-Camille, Daniel ¡Salgan de la cama! ¡Ahora!- retire las cobijas

-¡¿Pero que demonios…?!

-No seas llorón, es hora de levantarse. Hoy tendremos un día bastante largo.

-¿Por qué Bells?- preguntó mi hermana menor.

-Vendrá la hermana de mi futuro esposo para llevarnos de compras, ya que a la mamá de este se le ocurrió ofrecer una cena para conocerme- dije sin mucho animó

-¿Compras? ¿En serio?- Al parecer la idea le agradaba a Camille.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué no saben que tu matrimonio es una farsa y que su queridito hijo casi te esta comprando?- preguntó Daniel de manera sarcástica.

-¡No! Y no se te ocurra mencionar nada de eso ¿Me escuchaste Daniel Swan?- Cami se empezó a burlar de mi hermano- Eso también va para ti Camille Swan- calló

-Pero…

-Pero nada, chicos no podemos poner en peligro ese dinero. Lo necesitamos para el tratamiento de papá- los miré de manera suplicante- ¡Prométanlo!

-Lo prometemos- contestaron los dos con un gesto reprobatorio en su rostro.

-Muy bien, vayan abajo en cuanto se hayan arreglado. Su desayuno ya esta listo- les anuncie-, yo iré a ver como amaneció papá.

Salí de la habitación de mis hermanos y me dirigí al cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo. Esa era la habitación donde dormía Charlie ya que estaba mucho mas cerca a la mía, lo cual me permitía saber si mi padre necesitaba de mí en la noche. Toqué y la cansina voz de papá me indicó que pasara.

-Buenos días papá ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- entable conversación con el mientras recogía un poco el cuarto.

-M…e…j…or- respondió con voz débil, tratándose de salir de la cama-. Hija, ¿Podrías llevarme a la cocina? Tengo deseos de desayunar con ustedes

-Papá- le dije de forma reprobatoria- sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzos e ir a la cocina sería uno para ti.

-Por…favor- suplicó

-Esta bien- suspiré, no le podía negar un poco de felicidad-. Pero en cuanto hayas terminado volverás a subir ¿Esta claro?

-Si mi general

Ayude a Charlie a ponerse una bata y sus pantuflas para que pudiéramos bajar a desayunar. El se apoyo de mí para andar, daba pasos lentos y frágiles, rato después llegamos a la cocina en donde Camille y Daniel se llevaron una grata sorpresa a ver que nuestro padre nos acompañaría en el desayuno. Camille le arregló la silla en donde se sentaría y Daniel me ayudo a acomodarlo para evitar lastimarlo.

-Buenos días chicos- les saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola papi- Cami le besó la mejilla.

-Me alegra que hayas podido bajar, viejo- una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de mi hermano.

-¿Y que hay para desayunar?

-Prepare panqueques y huevos con tocino, también hay zumo de naranja o café… lo que gustes

El desayuno paso sin inconvenientes, por primera vez en un largo tiempo volví a ver a mí pequeña familia sonreír. En mi interior sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme con Edward, mi familia lo valía y por ellos estaba dispuesta a irme hasta al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario. Siempre había soñado casarme con mi príncipe azul, tener hermosos hijos y vivir felices para siempre; como en los típicos cuentos de hadas, pero ahora las circunstancias eran otras. Me casaría con alguien a quien no amaba y estaba segura que mi matrimonio no sería color de rosa. Al acabar de desayunar Cami y yo nos pusimos a recoger la cocina, mientras Daniel llevaba al sillón a papa, cuando ya casi habíamos acabado el timbre sonó; no debía ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba.

-Cami ve a abrir por favor- pedí de favor a mi hermana. Yo necesitaba unos segundos más para poder poner en orden mis ideas y las cosas que le diría a mi futura cuñada.

Me asomé y vi que una hermosa joven estaba sentada en la sala, enfrente de mi padre y hermano, salí de mi escondite y fui a saludar. La hermana de Edward era una persona realmente bella. Su rostro era perfecto, poseía unos hermosos ojos color topacio, el cabello era de un negro azabache y lo llevaba corto, peinado con las puntas hacia afuera. No era muy alta pero lo compensaba con tacones y sus movimientos ¡Guau! Sus movimientos eran excelentes, caminaba con la postura y agilidad de una bailarina de ballet. Me deprimí al verla, yo era todo lo contrario a ella, era torpe, regularmente tropezaba con mis propios pies, mi cuerpo tenia forma escuálida y mi cabello y ojos eran color castaño, en conclusión… era una persona sin chiste.

-Alice Cullen, mucho gusto- parecía una persona agradable. Tendió su mano y yo la cogí.

-Isabella Swan, el gusto es mío.

-¡Así que tu eres la que lograste atrapar a mi hermano eh…!

-Algo así- respondí de manera no muy convencida.

Alice resultó ser una persona bastante agradable, muy distinta a lo que su hermano era, me caía bien, no lo dudaba. Conversamos mas unas horas antes de irnos, al parecer a mis hermanos y a mí padre también le caía bien la chica. Descubrí que tanto Alice como su familia estaban muy emocionados por conocer y por que su adorado Edward por fin sentara cabeza. Después de un rato Alice d

-Bella… dime una cosa. ¿Cómo se conocieron mi hermano y tú?- ¡Rayos! Esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba, ella nunca habia sido buena para las mentiras así que decidió decirle la verdad claro esta… omitiendo un par de detalles.

Le conté que habia conocido a su hermano hacia ya bastante tiempo, que el había trabajado en casa de mis padres como chofer de la misma, al igual que su madre Elizabeth. Incluso me atreví a confesarle que durante su instancia ahí me enamore de el, pero que por azares del destino tuvimos que separarnos. Lloré cuando le conté que mi padre habia perdido todo su dinero y como consecuencia mi madre nos abandonó, bueno si se le podría llamar madre a una persona que estaba ausente en la casa y que cuando tuvo una mínima oportunidad salió corriendo dejándonos abandonados a nuestra suerte. Desahogue la rabia que sentía al saber que mi padre estaba muriendo y que solo con un milagro (o con el dinero de Edward) podrían salvarlo; me sentía tan ha gusto con Alice como en mucho tiempo no lo estaba con otra persona.

Estaba disfrutando de la platica que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la boutique de renombre, la tienda se encontraba completamente sola por lo que pude adivinar que solo la abrieron para nosotras. La cara de Camille denotaba emoción, a mi hermana siempre le gustó la moda y ahora que tenía oportunidad de estar en una de las boutiques de tan importante diseñador estaba disfrutando de ello. Alice comenzó a escoger ropa para mí, eso de ir de compras nunca se me había dado, ni siquiera cuando tenía dinero. Me había ganado un sinfín de reclamos por parte de Renne y varias jaladas de oreja cortesía de la abuela Loretta gracias a eso. Aun recordaba sus múltiples "pero esta niña no tiene remedio, le gusta vestir como pordiosera" o los inigualables "con razón nunca te llevó cuando salgo de viaje, no pareces mi hija, te falta bastante clase y estilo"

Comencé a probarme lo que la hermana de Edward me daba. Múltiples vestidos, un centenar de ropa formal y muy poca ropa casual; blusas, abrigos, tacones, joyas y bolsas. ¡Estaba hastiada de ver tanta ropa! Nunca en mi vida me habían torturado de tal manera con la susodicha moda, por fin Alice se decidió por un millonésimo de atuendos para mi hermana y para mí. Lo que agradecí internamente.

Después de pagar la ropa, cortesía de Cullen, nos llevo un salón de belleza. Eso si estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes y estaba segura que también de los Edward.

-Alice ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¡Isabella, déjate mimar!

-Bella, solo Bella- le recordé-, y no creo que sea correcto que vengamos aquí. Ya gastamos suficiente dinero con la ropa, por este día fue suficiente.

-¡Nada de eso! Pierre es el mejor estilista de la ciudad y tú claramente necesitas una manita de gato…

Iba a replicar pero me calló, me jaló y me metió prácticamente a rastras al salón. Era un local bastante amplio y estaba muy bien iluminado, al entrar nos recibió un hombre el cual creía era Pierre. Cuando me vio soltó un gritito, luego voltio hacia Alice y esta le susurró algo así como "tratamiento de emergencia". Pierre hizo un movimiento de mano y enseguida aparecieron un grupo de personas que nos llevaron a Camille y a mí a un cuarto especial, nos hicieron quitarnos la ropa y solo quedar en una bata que ellos nos dieron. Una vez que hubimos hecho lo mandado fuimos llevadas a otra habitación donde estaban un par de personas esperándonos para hacernos manicure, pedicura y un centenar de cosas más; no lo negaba, lo estaba disfrutando inclusive me sentía mas relajada. Alice se sentó frente a nosotras y comenzó a hacernos mas platica.

-¡Vaya! Aun no logró explicarme que fue lo que hiciste para que Edward se decidiera a dejar su fama de playboy para sentar cabeza

-Ni yo, pero ya vez- conteste de manera sincera.

-Es que ni siquiera Tanya lo pudo atrapar con su emb…

-¿Quién es Tanya?- pregunté interesada.

-¿Edward no te lo ha dicho?

-¿Decirme que?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me va a matar cuando se entere que abrí la boca de más!- farfullo de manera preocupada-. Es mejor que te lo diga el, yo ya he hablado de mas…

-No, por favor. ¿Dime quien es Tanya?

Suspiró resignada

-Esta bien, creo que es lo más justo después de que te he plantado la duda.

Yo solo asentí

-Tanya es la ex novia de mi hermano, se conocieron hace cinco años y bueno pues… ella se embarazo de el. Tienen un hijo.

-¡¿Un hijo?!- pregunte sorprendida- Edward nunca mencionó que tenia un hijo.

-Pues si, el niño tiene cuatro años, se llama Anthony pero como te habrás dado cuenta no se ven muy seguido. A veces Anthony viene a visitar a la familia pero son raras las veces.

-A eso te referías cuando dijiste que ni siquiera Tanya lo pudo hacer sentar cabeza ¿Verdad?

-Así es. El quiere demasiado al niño, es su adoración. Más no estuvo dispuesto a casarse con la madre. Decía que el no estaba preparado para el matrimonio.

-Oh…

La confesión que acababa de hacerme la hermana de Edward me había dejado helada. Después de todo el si pudo olvidarme, rehízo su vida y ahora hasta un hijo tenía. Las ironías que daba la vida, muchas veces me la pasé llorando en mi habitación por que no conseguía olvidarlo… por que me casaría con Jacob a quien hasta ese momento solo lo veía como un buen amigo pero con el tiempo logré amarlo.

Cuando por fin quedamos lo suficiente aceptables, según Pierre, Alice nos regresó a casa. Intente en vano que se quedara a cenar pero ella se habia excusado diciendo que ya había quedado de cenar con su esposo, el que sorpresivamente resultó ser Jasper Hale, uno de los socios y amigos de Edward Cullen… mi futuro esposo.

Durante la cena Papá y Daniel sacaron a relucir el tema de mi boda, yo sabía perfectamente que los dos se oponían de manera rotunda al enlace matrimonial, aunque por motivos diferentes. Daniel no quería que me casara porque sabía que lo hacia por dinero, que uniría mi vida a la de otra persona solamente por salvar a papá; Charlie por el otro lado creía que había roto mi compromiso con Jacob por que me enamoré o mejor dicho, me volvía vuelto a enamorar de Edward ahora que nos volvimos a ver. A él le desagradaba la idea de que me casara que no fuera Jacob Black pero como buen padre, no se oponía a la "felicidad" de su hija y solo le quedaba refunfuñar en silencio.

-Y dime Bells ¿Cuándo conoceré al futuro marido de mí hija?- preguntó mi padre.

-Yo…no lo se

-Una de dos querida hermana: o tu no quieres que lo conozcamos o el se niega a presentarse formalmente con nosotros- comentó Daniel haciendo que quisiera matarlo en ese preciso momento- ¿Verdad o me equivoco?

-¿Eso es verdad, Isabella?

-No papá como crees, lo que sucede es que Edward es un hombre muy ocupado y bueno… no ha podido venir.

-Espero que así sea, no me gustaría que te estuvieras casando por otra cosa que no fuera amor- me miró de forma dura-. Sabes que me decepcionarías hija.

-Lo se papá- dije cabizbaja-, y despreocúpate que me estoy casando sintiendo un inmenso amor (por mi familia pero de todos modos es amor)

La estresante plática llegó a su fin y agradecí al cielo de que así fuera, no quería seguir en presencia de mi padre por que me hacía sentir que lo defraudaba. Las palabras que me habia dicho hacía un rato me taladraban en la cabeza y no las podía olvidar. Me encerré en el cuarto después de que había acabado de recoger la cocina, fui hasta mi pequeña cama y prácticamente me avente en ella, las compras al estilo Alice Cullen agotaron todas mis energías y tenía que recuperarlas ya que mañana sería un día largo… extremadamente largo y ¡Moría de miedo al conocer a su familia!

Caí en brazos me Morfeo todavía dándole vueltas al asunto, tan solo dormí una par de horas ya que no podía conciliar el sueño debido a lo nerviosa que estaba, era patético sentirme como me sentía pero no lo podía evitar, ni siquiera a sabiendas de que mi matrimoniando era solamente de pantalla.

El sol se coló en mi cuarto con sus imponentes rayos, anunciando que un nuevo día comenzaba, el sonido de los coches fue lo que terminó por despertarme así que no me quedo de otra que salir de mí cómoda cama, baje a prepararles el desayuno a mis hermanos para luego subir a darle la medicina a Charlie. Recogí la casa, limpie la cocina y lave la ropa; necesitaba hacer todas esas cosas para mantener la mente en otro lugar, si me quedaba pensando en la cena que en pocas horas se llevaría acabo ¡Caería en pánico! Y eso era algo que no quería.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntaron las tres menos cuarto decidí que lo mejor era comenzar a arreglarme, tenía entendido que la cena comenzaría a las seis, Alice fue la que me hizo saber ese importantísimo detalle que mi "queridísimo" prometido se olvido de mencionar…

Me duche de manera rápida para luego salir a secar mi cabello. Me puse el vestido que Alice había escogido para esta noche; un bonito vestido straple color rojo que me llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, la falda tenia estilo bombacho y la parte del top traía una abierta en V que acentuaba las pocas cuervas que tenía, me calce los zapatos, unos hermosos tacones color negro con agujeta en la línea del tobillo, estaban demasiado altos para mi gusto pero ¡combinaban perfecto con el vestido! Alise mi cabello pero en la parte de las puntas cree unas pequeñas ondas que le daban volumen, ayer en la tarde había recibido consejos por parte de Alice y Pierre sobre como peinarme y maquillarme así que decidí usarlos. En mi cara coloque una fina capa de maquillaje, mis ojos los sombre con un poco de color obscuro, puse rímel en mis pestañas y delinee finamente mis ojos, agregué un poco de labial liquido color rojo carmesí en mis labios, por ultimo rocíe perfume en mi cuello y muñecas. Cuando por fin acabe de arreglarme salí de mi cuarto hacía la sala, donde se encontraban mis hermanos.

-¡Guau! ¡Bella te ves monísima!- exclamó Camille haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la enana- sonrió-, te ves preciosísima Bella.

-Gracias chicos- los abracé-, supongo que falta poco para que llegué el coche que me llevara a la casa de la familia Cullen ¿Podrían avisarme cuando lo haga? Yo iré a ver como se encuentra Papá.

-Si, nosotros te avisamos- me dijeron

Subí a despedirme de Charlie, le di sus medicinas de la noche, le acomode la cama y me quede un rato mas en lo que llegaban por mí. Mi padre al igual que mis hermanos, se quedo muy sorprendido al verme, dijo que me veía muy linda y que mi prometido caería a mis pies al verme. (Oh si tan solo supiera…) pasado un rato Camille subió a avisarme que ya habían llegado por mí así que baje enseguida, no quería hacer esperar al pobre chofer. Con el patrón que tenia… además yo tampoco quería llegar tarde. Me despedí de mis hermanos y subí al enorme limusina que se encontraba aparcada enfrente de la casa. Casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward adentro, sentado frente al asiento que ocupaba yo.

-Buenas noches, Isabella- saludó de manera cortes.

.Buenas…noches, señor Cullen- ¿Señor Cullen? ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre si que intimidaba.

-Déjate de formalidades Swan, llámame por mi nombre que no estoy tan viejo. Además en pocos días serás mi esposa.

-Esta bien- concedí-. Edward, creí que me esperarías en tu casa, no que vendrías por mí.

-Ese era el plan. No estaba en mis planes malgastar mi tiempo en venir por ti, pero necesitaba que habláramos unas cuantas cosas antes de estar en casa de mis padres- dijo seriamente.

Lo miré, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. De seguro Alice le platicó lo que hablamos la noche anterior y quería ponerse de acuerdo conmigo en eso de "Guardar las apariencias" frente a su familia. En ensayar lo que tendría que decir y en la manera que me tenía que comportar. Comenzaba a odiar esta farsa y aun mas a su protagonista.

-¿Sí?- pregunte

-Alice me comentó lo que hablaron ayer. Déjame decirte que creo te tomaste mucha libertad en decirle cosas sobre mí vida pasada pero… lo demás estuvo bastante bien. Eso de que estuviste enamorada de mí durante tu adolescencia y de que te enganchaste conmigo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me pareció estupendo. Eres una excelente actriz Swan, y mas te vale que no cambies ninguna palabra de lo que contaste a mi hermana si no quieres que esta puta farsa se descubra y como consecuencia tu papito muera- advirtió con la mirada sombría-. Ah, otra cosa. Frente a mis padres y demás gente fingiremos estar perdidamente enamorados. Abra arrumacos, besos y más ¿Me entendiste?

-si, pero…

-¿Pero que? ¿No te parece la parte en donde debes ser cariñosa conmigo?- preguntó de manera sarcástica y haciendo pucheros-, ¡Pues te jodes! Por que quieras o no ¡Así te comportaras!

Yo solo atine a asentir. Era verdad que me desagradaba la parte de los besos, caricias, etc. Ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto no las tenía contempladas y para nada me agradaban. Sentía que le faltaba al respeto a Jake, al hombre del que en verdad estaba enamorada y hacia solo unos cuantos meses me iba a casar, pero no tuve más opción que aceptar; la vida de Charlie dependía de ello. Solamente estaba segura de una cosa, por mucho que él me impusiera cosas yo no daría mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y no… No aceptaría humillaciones de su parte, estaba en claro que el se casaba solo conmigo nada más para vengarse de la forma en que lo trate en un pasado pero, eso no lo hacía merecedor de manipular mi vida a su antojo. ¡No señor! El resto del trayecto lo pasamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar otra vez hasta que llegamos. El chofer estaciono el auto para luego abrirnos la puerta, yo salí ayudada por el hombre, Edward me tomó del brazo una vez que estuve afuera y caminamos a la entrada donde nos esperaba el mayordomo.

-¡Que comience la farsa!- murmuro antes de que ingresáramos a la casa.

Era una mansión realmente bella, tenía aspecto clásico en la fachada y un hermoso lago la rodeaba, estaba muy bien iluminada y los colores blancos y azul obscuro en tono pastel predominaba en su pintura. Se me hizo parecida a la casa donde antaño vivía. Solamente que esta casa era mucho mas grande y su arquitectura era diferente. Adentro de la vivienda todo estaba muy bien decorado, había un enorme piano de cola en una de las habitaciones, la sala tenía preciosos sillones en color negro y cuadros de obras famosas predominaban en las paredes. La familia de Edward nos esperaba en la sala, eran alrededor de siete personas las que miraban en nuestra dirección.

-Bella cariño, estos son mis padres Esme y Carlisle- dijo señalando a un hombre de mediana edad, rubio de ojos azules que abrazaba a una mujer igualmente preciosa de cabellos color caramelo, ojos topacio y de aspecto amable.

-Mucho gusto- les extendí la mano-. Isabella Swan

-El placer es nuestro- habló el hombre-, Bienvenida a la familia.

-¡Querida, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte! Veo que Edward no se equivocó al elegir a su esposa- me abrazó la madre-. Eres muy hermosa.

-Gracias, pero yo soy la que debe agradecer el haber encontrado a Edward- que gran actriz, por un segundo hasta yo misma me lo creí.

-Bueno a ellos ya los conoces, son Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Mi hermanita, cuñado y mi primo- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Hola

-Hola Bells- saludó Alice quien estaba en los brazos de su esposo.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan- dijo Jasper en tono más serio.

-Un gusto en verlo de nuevo señor Hale- le dije de manera sincera-, pero dígame Bella.

-Perdónalo Bella, Jazz aun no se acostumbra al hecho de que ya eres de la familia. Pero no tardara en hacerlo- interrumpió Alice en defensa de su marido provocando las risas de los presentes incluidas las de el mismo.

-¿Cómo has estado Bella?- preguntó en señor MCcarty cuando se acercaba a saludar.

-Bien, muchas gracias señor MCcarty.

-Llámame Emmet, ahora seremos familia- guiño un ojo y yo sonreí-. Me alegró que este bien.

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Edward un tanto ¿Celoso?-, y los que faltan son Josh y Nicole, mi hermano y prima y los menores de esta familia.

-Hola chico- alcé la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola y Bienvenida- me dijo la chica de pelo negro y ojos grises. Se veía de la Edad de Camille, estaba segura que si se conocieran se llevarían bien. La chica era amistosa y amable.

-¡Tu eres mi ídola!- exclamó el chico, el tenia el cabello del color castaño claro y ojos azules como los de su verdad no se lo que hiciste para atrapar a Edward pero debo decirte ¡Gracias! Me quitaste una gran molestia de encima.

Sonreí ante el comentario del chico al igual que su familia, inclusive el propio Edward rió ante tal comentario. Después de las presentaciones, la señora Esme indicó que pasáramos al comedor en donde comenzaron a servirnos la cena. Me preguntaron sobre mi familia y yo les conté, ellos me platicaron divertidas anécdotas de su familia, luego nos preguntaron a ambos sobre la manera en que nos conocimos. Nosotros narramos la historia tal y como nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerlo, los besos y arrumacos no faltaron, si queríamos pretender ser una pareja de verdad teníamos que hacerlo de manera creíble. Durante la cena noté incómodos a Jasper y Emmet, cada vez que hablábamos sobre nuestro "enamoramiento y compromiso" pero lo pase de largo y no le di importancia.

-¿Y para cuando va a ser la boda?- pregunto la señora Cullen interesada.

-Dentro de dos días, madre- fue Edward el que contesto esa pregunta-. Tenemos urgencia por casarnos ¿Verdad cariño?- volteo a mí.

-S…i

-¡Dos días! ¡Estas loco Edward Cullen!- explotó Alice- ¿Cómo pretendes que en dos días preparemos una boda?

-No será necesario, hermanita- la tranquilizó.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- esta vez fue la madre- ¿No piensan hacer fiesta?

-No- todos miraron sorprendidos a Edward-. No me miren así, lo que sucede es que a Bella no le gustan las enormes celebraciones ¿Verdad Cariño?

-Así es, prefiero las cosas mas intimas si no les importa. Solamente me gustaría que estuvieran ahí mi padre, hermanos y ustedes claro esta- secundé la idea de Edward-. Si no les importa.

-¡Claro que no! Si así lo deseas así será.

-Pero… ¿Por lo menos puedo preparar una pequeña recepción aquí en la casa? Solo para nosotros- pidió Alice con un puchero en la cara-. ¡Por favor!

-¡Muy bien! Tienes permiso para hacer una celebración "intima"- le concedió Edward-, y por favor, no quiero nada extravagante.

La familia de Edward era muy amable y unida, me agradaron y al parecer yo también les agradaba, una sonrisa dibujo mi rostro al recordar a Elizabeth. Según habían dicho, ella y Carlisle eran hermanos y la verdad no me sorprendía, por muy diferentes que fueran en apariencia eran bastante parecidos en acciones. La mirada de Edward se entristeció cuando la mencionaron y yo me sentí culpable, por mi culpa los habían echado del trabajo a los dos. Fue la primera vez que reconocía que me comporte de manera soberbia e infantil al echar de tal manera a Elizabeth y a Edward, pero aun así no podía olvidar la rabia y decepción que inundo mi alma al enterarme por boca de mi abuela su traición…

Decidí que lo mejor sería retirarme pues ya era pasada la madrugada y me preocupaban Charlie y mis hermanos, nunca había estado fuera de casa a tan altas horas de la noche y no quería que se preocuparan por mí. Me despedí de toda la familia, Alice acordó que me visitaría en compañía de Esme y Nicole para concretar detalles sobre la boda, yo solo asentí. Edward se dirigió junto conmigo hasta la puerta y ordenó a Bill, su chofer, que me llevara a casa. E agradecí por la velada y partí rumbo a mi hogar

**N/A:**_ ¡Siento haber tardado chicas! De verdad que zii, pero esq me enferme, durante esta la semana que les subí por ultima vez y esta semana estuve en cama guardando reposo y cuando por fin pude escribir ¡Zas! La inspiración desapareció, no saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capitulo, sude sangre. Normalmente lo hago en un dia pero necesite 3 para sacarlo! Argg me estaba deseperando._

_Siento si defraude a algunas personas con este capitulo, de verdad que dii lo mejor de mi pero la inspiración no llegaba. Aproveche los cortos momentos que tenia pero por fin descubri algo o mejor alguien que hizo que apareciera._

_¡Gracia Madame Delacour! Es una excelente escritora esta chica! Sus one shoot son tan geniales… solamente escribe de parejas Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione pero lo hace de una manera que ¡Guau! Me quito el sombrero ante ella, las palabras fluyen con su manera poetica de narrar._

_Muchas gracias también a las personas que están ahí dejándome comentarios en mis historias, leyéndome cada vez que actualizo y preocupándose por mi. Les juro que si tuviera tiempo agradecería review por review pero lo menos que tengo en esta vida es tiempo, saben q siempre leo sus comentarios y me pongo feliz de que sigan esta despampanante idea de su humilde escritora_

_Bueno a otra cosa mariposa XD_

_Wiii tengo mis boletos para premier de Hp and the HBP!! _

_Me voy… y por fis ¡DEJEN REVIEW! Yo tomo tiempo para escribir y la mejor manera de agradecérmelo es dejando un comentario sobre el capitulo. Por favor tómense unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme comentarios!! No sean malo por fis (Escritora poniendo carita de perro a medio morir)_


End file.
